


SPELLBINDR

by MyWitch



Series: Last Drabble Writer Standing - June 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, What no art?, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Entry #2 - Written for LastDrabbleWriterStanding on LiveJournal last summer.PROMPT: Someone gets caught out in a lie.WORD COUNT: Exactly 400.* * * * *
Series: Last Drabble Writer Standing - June 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620187
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	SPELLBINDR

Ron Weasley snickered.

“One more giggle and that cell phone goes up your useless arse.”

“Nah, Charlie! This is brilliant! I found Snape on Spellbindr! I’ve been messaging him as a sexy witch called Carla!”

Charlie grabbed the phone. Ron read over his shoulder.

“Severus, 54. Physically appalling, vile temperament - but if you’re brave, I’m willing.” Ron howled.

Charlie ignored Ron and scanned the messages.

CARLA: Y dOnt we MeAt @ 3 BrOoMstIx L8r?  
SEVERUS: I shall see you there at half eight. ~ SS

Charlie raised his wand. “Okay, Carla, let’s get you ready for your date.”

The Petrificus Totalus, Disillusionment and Mobilicorpus charms hit Ron in rapid succession. He was then none-too-gently levered out of the house and to the apparition point.

*

Severus Snape nursed his ale and cast a discreet Tempus. 8:29. He’d give this Carla one more minute.

His eyes darted to the door. Charlie Weasley, looking oddly clumsy, was heading right for the men’s room.

“A Weasley arriving is my signal to depart,” muttered Snape. He drained his pint, then stood, finding himself face to face with Charlie.

“Ah, Mr. Weasley. I was just leaving in order to avoid you.”

Charlie put his hand on Severus’ chest and pressed him back down into his seat.

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you, Snape.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Of course. Must I apologize for your E in NEWT-level potions? Very well, I am so sorry I couldn’t force any knowledge into your thick head.”

Charlie grinned. “Nah…What I want to know is why you’re on a wizarding pickup app lying about yourself.”

Snape’s eyebrows shot up.

“Physically appalling?" Charlie purred. "Please. I just felt the muscles on your chest. Your glossy hair shames the ravens and only a wizard as powerful as you could rival the beak of a Roman emperor. I’ll give you the vile temperament though.”

Snape’s cheeks pinked as Charlie leaned in. “You’re bloody sexy, Professor. I’ve always thought so.”

*

In the men’s room, Charlie undid fifteen trouser buttons. Glancing at the hook on the door behind Snape he said, “I hope you’ve realized how naughty it is to misrepresent yourself.”

Snape moaned agreement.

Hanging from the hook, invisible, immobile, and aghast, Ron Weasley silently begged the gods to cancel the Petrification charm so he could close his eyes. 

He really didn’t need to see his own brother sucking Professor Snape’s cock.


End file.
